militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bergama Raid
Greece | combatant2 = Kuva-yi Milliye | commander1 = Colonel Zafiryos | commander2 = Yusuf Izzet Sabri Bey | strength1 = 12 June: 800 infantry, 80 cavalry, 3 machine guns, 2 cannonsİlhan Tekeli, Selim İlkin: Ege'deki sivil direnişten kurtuluş Uşak heyet-i merkeziyesi ve Ibrahim Tahtakılıç Bey, Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, 1989, ISBN 9751601657, page 116. 19 June: 3,000 ifantryHasan İzzettin Dinamo, 1986, page 275. | strength2 = 500 militias and regulars | casualties1 = 400+ casualtiesTekeli, İlkin, 1989, page 120. | casualties2 = Fewer military casualties than enemy |casualties3 =Exodus of 80.000Turgut Özakman: Vahidettin, M. Kemal ve milli mücadele: yalanlar, yanlışlar, yutturmacalar, Bilgi Yayınevi, 1997, ISBN 9754946698, page 219. -100.000 Turkish civilians from the area. }} Berganma Raid refers to the raid of Bergama (ancient Pergamon, now a district center of İzmir Province, Turkey) by the Greek army during Greco-Turkish War (1919–1922). The Greek army landed in May 1919 İzmir and was continuing to occupy the area around Smyrna. When the Turks heard that the Greek troops had reached Reşadiye (Zeytindağ) on 10 June 1919, they realized that Bergama was next. Therefore they blow up the ammunition depot in Bergama to prevent the capture of the depot by Greek forces. Prelude When the Greek troops finally reached and started to occupy Bergama, the Turkish forces around Bergama planned to raid the town and recapture it. A platoon of irregular and a few regular Turkish forces from Soma, Kınık, Balıkesir, Kaşıkçı, Turanlı, Ayvalık and Kozak assembled in the vicinity of Bergama. Raid The raid on the town started on 15 June. The fighting lasted the whole day and they inflicted over 400 casualties on the Greek forces. The Greek troops retreated from Bergama. Angered by their defeat in Bergama, they perpetrated a massacre in Menemen, leaving hundreds of dead and wounded Turkish civilians. To justify their defeat in Bergama, the Greeks reported exaggerated numbers about the enemy forces to the Allies. They claimed they were attacked by 3,500 men, when in fact only 500 took part in the fighting on the Turkish side.Hasan İzzettin Dinamo, 1986, page 274. On the morning of 19 June, the Greeks returned to Bergama with a larger force of 3,000 men. They immediately started a new attack on the town. The Turks realizing that they do not possess enough men, weapons and ammunition to engage a bigger force, decided to abandon Bergama and retreat from the town. A small Turkish force of 56 men equipped with a machine gun and commanded by lieutenant Sabri Bey, was given the task to cover the withdrawal.Dinamo, 1986, page 275. They successfully managed to stall the Greek forces, for a whole day, until all the remaining Turkish troops could evacuate Bergama.Dinamo, 1986, page 275. Aftermath Fearing that the Greek troops would try to avenge their casualties, like in Menemen, 80.000-100.000 Turkish civilians fled the area around Bergama in the following days.Hasan İzzettin Dinamo: Kutsal isyan: Milli Kurtuluş savaşı'nın gerçek hikâyesi, Cilt 2, Tekin yayınevi, 1986, page 275. References Category:Battles of the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22) Category:Bergama Category:1919 in the Ottoman Empire Category:Conflicts in 1919